Cuilean Seilchidh
Cuilean (pron. kulan) Seilchidh is the son of a Scottish Selkie, a creature who can become a seal or a human by putting on or removing their seal skin. He is a romantic royal who hopes his story will lead him to his true love. Character Personality Cuilean is very sweet and compassionate. He is friendly towards everyone, although not overly so. He cares for everyone and everything. He doesn't believe in hating a person, no matter how rude or nasty they are. Cuilean is a true romantic who believes in soulmates and love at first sight. He wants badly to meet the love of his life that he can trust and cherish. He doesn't know when or where, but he's confident he'll meet that special somebody. Cuilean is somewhat guarded and cautious, careful not to trust anyone too much. He knows better than to go trusting people as a Selkie, since they have a history of getting hurt when they trust people. Appearance Human Cuilean is small in stature, about 4' 10, with a feminine frame. He has pale skin, a pretty face, and long black hair. He is covered in freckles. Under his right eye is two beauty marks, and under his left is another one. His eyes are large, round, and dark brown in color, with long eyelashes. Seal Cuilean looks like any other Grey Seal pup, a white-grey color with lots of warm fluff and big black eyes. Fairy tale – Selkies How the Story Goes Read about it here How does Cuilean come into it? Cuilean's father was lucky enough to find a woman who respected him and his heritage, and was willing to let him make the choice to stay or leave. But he had fallen in love with the woman, and chose to stay, raising their child aware of both his human and Selkie heritage. Relationships Family He and his parents are very close, but his father worries he may be "over romanticizing" his story. Friends Salvatore Myrtleceae His roommate, Salvatore was the first person to be friendly towards Cuilean when he arrived at EAH. They formed an immediate bond over their love of nature, and Cuilean loves helping Sal tend to his plants. Jäkel Förbanna He and Jäkel bond over a mutual interest in love and finding it. Fritjof Lockelse He and Fritjof both bond over the idea of being alluring creatures. Cuilean also enjoys listening to Fritjof speak about an unnamed crush. Fiol Vatten Fiol's relationship with Cuilean is more or less limited to mutual friends of Fritjof. Pet Cuilean has no pet, but enjoys caring for non-Selkie seals. Romance Cuilean is waiting for his true soulmate to come along. Outfits Basic Cuilean wears a long light blue sweater and brown leggings, along with his Seal Skin. His shoes are simple wedges that are green and blue. Trivia * Cuilean is a Gaelic word meaning Pup or cub, and Seilchidh is the Scottish Gaelic word for Selkie. * Cuilean is a Grey Seal, as originally it was believed that only Grey Seals could be Selkies. Gallery Cuilean Profile.png|Cuilean's basic CuileanBlinking.gif|Cuilean's Basic with blinking animation. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Demisexual Category:Homoromantic Category:Shapeshifters Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC